


Lean on Me

by Rukiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I think everyone knows how that movie ends tho, Kingsglaive spoilers?, M/M, Songfic, im crying ur crying we’re all crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: Libnyx day one- Alternate endingsLibertus is able to fufill the last request of a dying hero.





	Lean on Me

“Hey, Lib...” Nyx’s voice was low, scratchy, and distant. Each word trailed off and dissolved like ash in the wind. He wasn’t strong physically, but the smile on his face showed a strength Libertus had a hard time relating to. 

“Yeah? Hey, save your breath, hero. Someone’s coming for us.” Libertus looked around, hoping one of the search and rescue teams would find them. He saw nyx slowly breaking down into ash, bit by bit. But maybe, with a couple potions... 

“Remember?” Nyx went blank for a moment, then laughed, “Remember when we’d all get shit faced and have to come into training the next day hungover as hell?” Nyx’s voice slurred a bit, but he kept himself together, “Remember how you, Crowe, and I would sing really loud and bad to annoy Tredd, because he’sss...ss..” Nyx looked puzzled, because the words weren’t forming. He waited, before continuing, “Remember how we’d always kiss at the end, and Crowe called us gross?” 

“Hey, asshole. I just told you to save your breath.” Libertus tightened his grip on Nyx, as gently as he could, afraid Nyx would break apart where he was, “Yeah, I remember.” He hesitated on asking why, he just wanted Nyx to relax, before... No, he couldn’t. But Libertus looked around once more. The area was empty. It was just Libertus, Nyx, and the wreckage of the city that surrounded them. No one was coming, they were alone. Libertus was a soldier, he understood what this meant. He understood the silence in their area. The guard had left the city long ago. Anyone who was going to be rescued, had been already. Libertus cursed his broken leg. He couldn’t help Nyx like this. 

“Can you sing it for me?” Nyx smiled again, but it was a resigned smile. He closed his eyes, “Please?” 

Libertus felt his throat close up. This was a dying wish. Nyx was dying. He’d seen glaives die in battle before, and it was never easy. This was the hardest one of all. He almost wanted to refuse the request. 

He took a breath, “R...Really? That’s all you want?” Libertus smiled, feeing the tears form, “Kind of a dumb wish, buddy. I could try getting you out of here.” 

“Yeah, maybe...” Nyx relaxed into Libertus, opening his eyes again, “I wanna think about that night though, so, yeah. It’s my request. I don’t wanna move, Lib.” Nyx paused, “Please, I’m tired.” 

Libertus paused, his voice caught in his throat. It seemed deathly quiet around them. He really didn’t want to do this. But... libertus took a breath, and began, 

“ _Sometimes in our life, we all have pain, we all have sorrow._ ”

Nyx closed his eyes, quietly humming, Libertus continued, 

“ _But, if we are wise, we know that there’s always tomorrow._ ” 

The last line made the tears fall. Nyx reached up, trying to wipe them away, only for his hand to crumble against Libertus’ cheek, leaving a smudge of ash. Through it all, Libertus continued, 

“ _Lean on me, when you’re not strong. I’ll be your friend, I’ll help you carry on._ ” 

Nyx arm crumbled after his hand, and then before Libertus knew it, his entire shoulder was ash at his feet. The light left Nyx’s eyes, and Libertus slowly watched his lover’s body slump against his chest, his cheek crumbling against libertus chest. Quietly, Libertus continued, 

“ _For it won’t be long.._ ” Libertus paused, kissing Nyx’s forehead as what was left slowly crumbled away. 

“ _For it won’t be long, ‘till I’m gonna need somebody to lean on._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ow


End file.
